


Jax Teller NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Jax Teller NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Very affectionate. Loves to cuddle. Don’t tell anyone but he also really likes to be the little spoon sometimes. Plays with your hair, gently massages your shoulder or arm as he drifts off to sleep. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves his hands because he loves the effect they have on you. How weak they can make you, how easily they can pleasure you and throw you over the edge. He loves how tightly your grasp them or how you shove them away when he’s overstimulating you. On you, he loves your neck. He loves to leave kisses and hickeys on it, bit it playfully. he loves to bury his face into it, he loves the natural scent that you have that overwhelms him when he tucks his head into the crook of it or how you shudder when he runs the tip of his tongue along it. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On your chest or stomach. He doesn’t want to be doing summersaults trying to finish, so he loves how he can easily pull out and spend himself on your body right in front of him. The sight can almost get him ready for a second round immediately. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

As a man who seems to not really have a specific type and is open to relations with women of all walks of life, he’s got more than enough experience. He’s the pretty bad boy of Charming and he’s ran a couple laps around the block. he knows exactly what he’s doing and prides himself on using his experience to make each encounter better than the last. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He seemed to favor missionary but we saw him in a variety of different positions. Missionary with both Tara and Colette, doggy with the blonde in the first season and Winsom, cowgirl with Colette. I think it’s really down to what strikes him at the moment. Whatever feels most natural at that time is what he will go for. 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Hella goofy. Always smiling and making you laugh. He thinks it should be fun and relaxed. He doesn’t want it to feel like a chore and he’s been known to be very playful and teasing.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

More often than not he’s shaved clean or tapered close. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Very romantic and intimate. He loves making you feel wanted and appreciated. He makes it a point to tell you how beautiful he thinks you look, how happy and good you make him feel. He tells you he loves you a good 15 times over and over. He just makes sure that there’s no confusion as to how much he cares for you.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Usually on runs. He’s seen what a quick blowjob on a run can do to a relationship and he’s very hesitant, though it may be on his mind. He rather try and keep his word, taking care of himself instead of submitting to another woman and having phone sex with you is one of the main ways he keeps himself in check.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Submitting to you and letting you call the shots. He always has a lot of stress from being in charge and having to always be the one in a dominant position, so he enjoys coming home and not having to worry about any of that. He likes for you to take charge and dictate things and he’ll just follow. But he still retains some control, no matter what. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Having you look after him, especially at home. Knowing and seeing how much you love him and care for him. Meeting him at the door after a long day, coming to sit with him on the couch with a beer for him in your hand. Settling yourself in his lap and wrapping your arms around him, letting him tell you about his day and just making sure that you take care of him. He loves the domestic life and likes to be pampered every now and then. Just knowing that you’re waiting for him and home to love him gets him going pretty quick. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’d be open to trying nearly anything with you, within reason, but humiliation is not really something he enjoys. He never wants to degrade you or make you feel less than and would have a hard time getting into it, even if you asked. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Even split. Few things turn him into putty the way having you on your knees for him does. Or the days where you wake him up with your mouth. He loves the dedication from you and loves how intimate it is, so he loves returning it to you as well. He wouldn’t be able to tell which he liked more. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually more slow and sensual. It’s all in the hips. He rather take his time, really make you both needy for it. He’s not one to rush. in the event that one of your is angry or something of that nature, he may take on a harder thrust, but he’s almost always slow and smooth up until he’s right on the edge. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s down for a quickie. He prefers to have some privacy but he’ll take you any way he can have you and if that means a quick 15 minutes in the kitchen of e club party with a chair pressed against the door then that’s what he’ll do.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Jax will take you for a good two rounds often. Those pushups give him some good tolerance. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He loves to use them on you. He likes that he can take the back seat and just watch as he uses them on you or you use them on yourself. Either way he loves being able to see all of you and really focus because all the attention is on you.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Jax will tease you until you want to swing on him. He’s the king of edging you and making you beg until you’re near tears, then he’ll finally give in. He just lies the power that comes with knowing that you want him to be the one to make you come. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He rather hear you so he stays relatively quiet save for curses and grunts. He breathes heavy and growls with a little dirty talk tossed in on a good day.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Let’s just say he doesn’t walk like that for the hell of it. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

High as the Empire State. He’s always ready for you and his body hasn’t seemed to realize that he isn’t in high school anymore. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

Once or three times he’s fallen asleep on top of you before he even got a chance to roll off to the side.


End file.
